


The Crash

by Higgles123



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: A little piece I wrote for a dear friend on tumblr, because there just isn't enough Ronnie Kray love!
Relationships: Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 34





	The Crash

Ronnie looked down into her eyes and he knew that he was hopelessly in love. She was beautiful; the way her mouth parted and she breathed his name softly as their bodies rocked together gently. It was funny really to think it could feel this way. Before her, sex was just an animalistic release of primal urges that needed satiating. And now? If he heard someone else saying such a thing, he would scoff and tell them to put their fucking poncey lovey dovey novel back down and read a real book for a real man. But the fact was that having her in his arms was like reading the pages from every one of those very books he used to mock. Touching her, this sweet lovely thing, in his murdering hands was like touching the stars in the night sky.

“You’re far away, Ron,” she murmured, touching his face gently.

“Nah,” he shook his head. “I’m right here.”

_The day Ronnie Kray first met Chelsea was a day like any other. He ate breakfast with his mother and Reggie then he went to the club to attend to some business. Reggie had a meeting elsewherein the afternoon so he used the car while Ronnie walked home to take a bath and change before returning back the club for the night. To be fair, he could have easily arranged another car but he enjoyed the walk back home from the club. He enjoyed walking through the streets that he and Reggie owned. People smiled and asked how his mother was, and while he didn’t have that charismatic ease with human beings that Reggie did, he did have the manners he was born with and always gave a polite if not a little abrupt reply._

_They hadn’t changed much these streets yet at the same time they had changed dramatically. People moved here, people left here; but some things remained ever constant. The sound of mothers shouting at their children; the noises of those very same children playing in the street without a care in the world. Day by day the world was changing but sometimes Ronnie wished it could just carry on the way it was. He continued to ponder these thoughts as he crossed the road, and lost in his own mind he didn’t hear the little chiming of the bicycle bell up ahead. He landed on the floor with a thud and the first thing he was aware of was the smell of citrus. Then he felt a soft body pressing against his own and he scowled at the girl on top of him._

_“What the fuck?” he growled, sitting up._

_“I’m so sorry,” she apologised with a grimace. “I did ring my bell but you didn’t see me.”_

_“So you thought you’d fuckin’ run me over?” he grunted, helping the girl to her feet before brushing the dirt off his suit._

_A few people had come outside to see what all the commotion was about, and those that had seen the crash were worried nervously waiting for Ronnie to lose his temper with the girl._

_“I really am sorry,” she answered, grimacing as she tested her weight on one of her feet and realised it hurt like hell._

_“You hurt your foot?” Ronnie noticed her discomfort immediately._

_“I think so,” she nodded with a sigh as she glanced over at her bike which was in a twisted pile of metal a few metres away. “And apparently I’ve broken my only mode of transport as well.”_

_Ronnie grunted and motioned for her to sit on the curb and take her shoe off._

_“Everything alright, Ron?” a familiar voice shouted from one of the open doorways._

_“Yes thank you, Mrs Bryant,” Ronnie called back. “Just going to make sure this clumsy girl is alright and then we’ll be gone.”_

_“Righto love.”_

_“I really resent being called clumsy,” the girl screwed up her face as Ronnie began prodding at her foot, turning it this way and that. “You’re the one who ignored my bell.”_

_“Shut up about that bloody bell,” Ronnie rolled his eyes, his hands surprisingly gentle as they felt for any broken bones._

_“Well stop calling me clumsy then.”_

_Ronnie looked up and raised an eyebrow. Was this little slip of a thing really arguing back with him? Did she have no idea who he was? Or maybe she did and just didn’t care? Maybe she did and that’s why she had tried to run him over. He narrowed his eyes at her as she stared back at him completely unfazed by the look that usually made grown men quiver in their little boy’s underpants._

_“It’s just a sprain,” Ronnie muttered finally. “You need to put something cold on it and keep it elevated for a few days.”_

_“Are you a doctor then?”_

_“Do I look like a doctor?” Ronnie frowned._

_“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “You’re wearing a suit and you’ve got glasses on. You could be a doctor, but what does a doctor really look like? I mean, they usually have a sort of nice bedside manner about them- or curb-side in this case- but you really don’t. In fact, you’re actually quite rude.”_

_“No offence right, darling but I’m not the one who came crashing into another human being without warning. You could have killed me.”_

_“Firstly that’s being just a little dramatic really, and secondly I already told you that I-“_

_“-Yes yes you rang the fuckin’ bell, blah blah blah,” Ronnie sighed, letting her foot fall to the ground without hurting her too much. “Well, whenever you get a new bike make sure you find yourself a bell that actually makes a noise, hmm? Perhaps a car horn or something?”_

_The girl glanced at her bike again and groaned. It was twisted and bent in ways that seemed impossible, yet she could see them with her own two eyes. There was no fixing it that was for certain._

_“Looks like you’ll be walking home,” Ronnie commented, following the direction of her gaze. “Although with that foot you’ll be lucky to get even to the end of the road.”_

_“Is that so?”_

_Ronnie’s lips twitched ever so slightly as the girl stood, refusing the hand he held out for her with a piercing scowl that rivalled his own, and grunted in pain. She stood up straight and held her head up high and started hobbling very slowly down the road with as much dignity as she could muster._

_“Are you just gonna leave that there then?” Ronnie shouted, and when she turned around he nodded towards the bike in the middle of the road._

_“Well, what else am I supposed to do with it?”_

_“Fair point,” Ronnie conceded. “Although you might wanna grab your handbag out of that little basket on the front cos I guarantee that won’t be here if you come back for it later.”_

_With a huff, and a great deal of agony evident on her pinched face, she limped back over to the bike, picking up her handbag and trying to pretend she couldn’t feel him watching her._

_“Where do you live then?” Ronnie asked, taking pity on the girl who was really trying her best to behave as though she was completely fine._

_“Mind your own fucking business,” he heard her reply._

_“I make it my business to know everything,” he answered, catching up to her easily with just a few strides of his considerably longer legs. “So you can tell me or I’ll just find out myself.”_

_“Ha,” she stopped and turned around to smirk at him. “I’d like to see you try. You don’t even know my bloody name.”_

_“I don’t need to,” he shrugged. “I can find anything out about anyone around here.”_

_“Is that right?” she narrowed her eyes. “Well in that case you’ll have no trouble finding out everything you need to about me, will you?”_

_He snorted at the sheer audacity of her, and he realised that he was actually enjoying this little game they were playing. It was quite refreshing to not have someone cower at his feet for doing the slightest thing to upset him. He watched her hobble away with a smirk on his face. Yes, he was really going to enjoy this._

He captured her lips with his and for once he didn’t seek dominance over another human being, he wanted only to be their equal. In the past when he fucked whoever took his fancy, be it women or blokes, he never kissed them; he never wanted to. Kissing told them that what he was doing with them meant something when it really didn’t. But he never wanted to make love to Chelsea and not kiss her. He wanted her to have every part of him; mind, body and soul. He wanted her to know what she meant, and he wanted that emotional connection.

_Chelsea hurried down the steps of the library where she worked and rolled her eyes as she felt the first splatter of rain upon her head. Just when she thought the day couldn’t get any worse, whoever was up there decided to prove her wrong. First of all, her ankle had decided that two days of rest over the weekend had been nowhere near enough to heal and it had screamed at her for the entirety of her twenty five minute walk that morning. She couldn’t phone in sick because she needed the money to pay her part of the rent and also because the other two people she worked with had come down with a mysterious illness. She was pretty certain it was a self inflicted illness because the two of them had gone out on the town over the weekend and now were both magically sick with the same thing._

_“Chelsea Brown,” a voice spoke from behind her. Chills went up her spine as she recognised the voice immediately. It was the voice she had been unable to stop thinking about for days. “Works from eight until five, Monday through to Thursday, and stays until seven on a Friday so that the old fella who used to visit with his wife before she passed can have an hour or two alone to read to his her ashes in the little jar he brings with him. You always eat a cheese sandwich for lunch, and despite leaving the crusts on you actually toss them into the bin because you don’t like them. Your favourite book is still the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and when you were little you used to wish for there to be a magical land inside your own wardrobe. You like to stop at the flower shop on Avon Road every Wednesday and then leave a bunch of flowers outside your friend, Siobhan’s, house because she hasn’t set foot out of her home since she was attacked leaving work at the library almost a year ago.”_

_Chelsea frowned up at the bear like man with eyes that, even behind his glasses, sucked her in and made her feel as though she could see every bit of him; even the bits he didn’t want her to see._

_“You live at 27 Chapel Road,” he continued, stepping closer until their bodies were almost touching. “You live with your father and older brother. Your Mum died four years ago and you all moved here the following year, yet aside from going to work and back you never really leave the house either. You went to a French class a few months back for a couple of weeks but you gave up when one of the blokes that attended started to pester you constantly. You like music and dancing, but only in the comfort of your own home where you think nobody can see you.”_

_Chelsea couldn’t say anything. She was entranced by him and she was oblivious to anything else around them. She should have been scared, terrified that this stranger had made it his business to find out everything he could about her yet for some reason she felt safe with him._

_“Are you not going to ask how I know all of this?” he murmured, brushing a strand of her dark hair back from her face._

_She opened her mouth but not a word came out. The man smiled but it was strained; as though his face was unaccustomed to such an expression. His hand traced her cheek, wiping at the drops of rain that had fallen there, before moving down towards her throat. Her heart began to race as his entire hand engulfed the base of her neck._

_“I’m a very dangerous man,” he murmured, licking at his lips as his fingers twitched against her soft skin. “I could crush that beautiful neck of yours right now and not one person would stop me. Do you want to know why? I’ll tell you shall I? I run these streets, I own them. People round here are afraid of me, and they should be.”_

_“I’m not,” she whispered, stepping closer and bridging the tiny gap between their bodies._

_“I know,” he smirked. “And that’s why there’s something about you that keeps calling to me. I aint quite decided what it is yet but once I have, you can be sure you’ll know. And you can be sure to know that I always get what I want.”_

“Ronnie,” she moaned as his teeth grazed her nipple while his hand gripped her thigh hard enough to leave prints.

He was inside her and all around her but still wasn’t enough. It never was.

_“Just what do you call this, Mr Kray?”_

_Ronnie looked up and a hint of a smile passed across his face. So she had finally worked out who he was. He wasn’t surprised. After he left her on the library stairs just the day before, he knew he was on borrowed time. And he also knew that his gift would be received one of two ways. He was rather delighted that things had gone the way he hoped._

_“Miss Brown,” he exhaled the smoke from his cigar, ignoring the curious glance Reggie shot his way. “I see you got your present then?”_

_“I did,” she nodded, wheeling the bike towards the booth where he sat, completely ignoring the dancing girls rehearsing on the stage or the people behind the bar setting up for when the club opened in a few hours. “And it’s very nice of you but I don’t want it.”_

_“Fair enough,” he shrugged. “Excuse a man for trying to do something nice.”_

_“That’s exactly it though, Mr Kray,” Chelsea pursed her lips. “It’s more than just doing something nice. If I accept this then I’m in your debt aren’t I?”_

_“And that’s a bad thing?”_

_“It is.”_

_Ronnie continued to smoke his cigar casually, his eyes following her as she propped the bike up against the bar and then left without even glancing back at him._

“Ronnie I can’t hold on anymore,” Chelsea panted beneath him.

“You can,” he grunted, his sweaty forehead against hers.

He moved slowly but fervently, his hands roaming the length of her body already mourning the moment their bodies would reach their release and then break apart.

_Chelsea’s footsteps thundered angrily through the quiet back alleyway. She was angry at herself; angry that a man she didn’t even know could consume her thoughts in the way he did. Only she did know him, didn’t she? Ronnie Kray; gangster, schizophrenic, violent psychopath… just a few of the colourful adjectives used to describe him. So why did they feel so hollow? They weren’t him, not all of him. There was so much more there beneath the surface and it called to her. It made her ache in ways she didn’t even know she could and she hated herself for it. Especially when she knew he had seen it that night on the library steps. He knew he had an effect on her and he would use it to his advantage, She was nothing more to him than a toy; one that he thought he could buy off with presents that were disguised as nothing more than one of the East End’s very own Robin Hoods giving back to their community._

_“I don’t like liars.”_

_She stopped immediately and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled as though she could already feel his breath upon her. He circled her like a tiger circling its prey and when he came to a stop in front of her, the look in his eyes was indescribable. It was fire and ice, sunshine and clouds, desire and disgust all at the same time._

_“Do you know what I usually do to liars, Miss Brown?” he spoke quietly, edging closer._

_The brick was cold against her back as she realised he had her trapped. Yet still she wasn’t scared; instead she found herself wishing for him to keep her captive forever._

_“Usually I punish them,” he ran a finger along her bottom lip, his brow creasing as he eyed the plump skin. It was ripe just like a strawberry, ready for eating and he just knew she’d taste sweet. “Sometimes they take it and sometimes they beg for me to stop. I wonder which you’ll do?”_

He close. His thrusts were growing more and more erratic as his control left him. Chelsea closed her eyes and arched her back as her orgasm neared ever closer.

“Open your eyes, Chels,” Ronnie commanded.

“Ah,” she panted, when his thumb reached down to toy with her clit.

“Open them,” he wheezed, almost there himself.

The second she looked deep into his eyes and he felt her walls clench around him, he lost it. He spilled himself deep inside her, an animalistic growl leaving his mouth as he marked her in the way men had marked their women since time began. She was his and he wanted the world to know it. When he pulled out of her, he hummed as her arms wrapped around him tightly, retaining that closeness.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” he muttered running his fingers through her long hair.

“I know, Ron,” she smiled, pressing a kiss against his chest right on top of his thudding heart.

“But I don’t say it very often,” he mumbled.

“You do,” she nodded. “You might not say it in words but you say it in the things you do and the way you look at me.”

“Well, I’m gonna make a point to say it more cos it’s true. I love you,” and then he chuckled, a warm sound that echoed through his body and hers. “And to think it all started with a crash.”


End file.
